


Thrown Into Adarlan

by alraishka



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR characters in TOG world, AU, Crossover, F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Some of the relationships might be a little more background..?, adorable aelin and Rowan, but I’ll try, definitely aelin/Rowan and rhysand/feyre take a front seat though, gonna try to make this good for y'all, i don’t even know if this is accurate lol, idk - Freeform, rhysand is a badass, some fluff with the ships, we’ll see where it takes me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alraishka/pseuds/alraishka
Summary: I'm actually trash at summaries, so don't judge a fanfic by its summary, my dudes.At the final battle in the ACOTAR world, the Bone Carver is pursued by his powerful brother, Koschei. The Bone Carver leaps into the cauldron in an attempt to travel to a different world and escape, but Nesta accidentally goes near the cauldron. The cauldron senses her, and the attempt to travel goes wrong, instead creating a portal that sucks in everyone near it, placing them in the TOG world.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y’all, I’ll be honest... I’m not sure if this could even happen?? Like, would the cauldron react badly to Nesta? I don’t know lol. This is just a fun fanfic that I wanted to write, so don’t get all mad if it couldn’t technically happen. :D Also, this takes place during the final battle in ACOTAR, and right after Celeana gets to the castle in TOG. So Celeana hasn't met Nehemia or Rowan yet, so that romance might take a while to get to. I might not include Nehemia, or only keep her as a background character.... soooo... 
> 
> Anyway, my notes won't normally be this long, just wanted y'all to know what you're getting into. I'll try to update at least once a week!

Feyre’s POV:

Admist the noises of fighting, a roar broke out. The numerous soldiers turned to look. What greeted them was a hauntingly beautiful man. He stood tall over the blood of my comrades and enemies alike. 

When he opened his mouth, that haunting beauty was transformed to a feral, savage appearance. This creature was something more powerful than any of us. “BROTHER! I HAVE COME FOR YOU! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE, BUT YOU CANNOT! And now I will feast on your soul.” 

My legs trembled. His voice shook me down to my very soul, filling me with fear. Who was he looking for? 

Almost as if in answer to my unspoken question, the Carver took off running. I recalled the Carver telling my that although his brother’s powers had diminished from being trapped, he was still unimaginably powerful.

It seemed as if the Carver’s destination was the cauldron, perhaps to make a portal to his home world. He cut a path through the soldiers around the cauldron with his scimitar, desperate to make it. 

The wild man, whose name I now knew as Koschei, gave chase. Many of my allies scattered out of the way in fear of him. 

But then I saw someone. A girl, standing proud and strong. Facing down an enemy. She didn’t see him. Her face turned towards me slightly. Nesta! 

I had to warn her! She’d be demolished! “NESTA! GET OUT OF THE WAY!” I screamed. 

She turned, and saw the man bearing down on her, with nothing but fury and vengeance in his eyes. In a blind panic, she ran. But not in the right direction.

She ran towards the cauldron. The great magical object had started to glow in response to the Carver’s attempt to create a portal. 

Nesta’s POV:

As I ran to escape that unnatural being, I felt a singing in my bones. A quiet voice that I recognized rang out from the shadows of my soul. 

“Nessstaaaaaaa.... Have you returned? Come to give me back what’s mineeeeee...”

My flesh began glowing. Everything in me wished to go to the cauldron. To jump into its depths. I was on fire, and the only thing that would fix it was leaping in! 

Looking up at the cauldron, I saw the Carver turn towards me, a look of horror on his unnatural face. 

“NOOoooooo!!!” He cried, tormented. The portal that had begun had an image visible. A beautiful world with mountains and rivers and towers. That must be the Carver’s home world, I thought.

But then the image twisted. The surface rippled, and instead of the world that had been shown, a glass castle appeared. The most wonderful thing I had ever seen! A castle made of glass! 

Just then, a bright flash of light interrupted my thoughts. The light reached out, enveloping everyone near the cauldron: Rhysand, Cassian, Azriel, Mor, Feyre, Elain, the Carver, Amren and myself. 

A last glimpse of my world was of the unnatural man throwing out a blast of darkness, that hit the Carver straight in the chest. 

Everything else was blocked out, and I could hear nothing, and see nothing. What was happening? What had gone wrong? 

My last thought before sinking into darkness was: a castle of glass? How impractical....


	2. And So We Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write more this chapter! :D Hope you like it, and if y'all have any suggestions or anything, then comment!

Aelin/Celeana's POV:

Dorian and I were strolling through the garden, when the ground began shaking. It felt like the entire castle was shaking. I turned to the prince, a look of shock on my face. "Dorian, what's happening?" 

"I don't actually know..." replied Dorian. His face mirrored my own. 

The shaking seemed to be centered around one point: the clock tower. The wyrdmarks in front of it were glowing, filled with light. The shaking intensified, almost knocking me off my feet, if not for my wonderful reflexes. Bricks were falling! What was happening?

Then, it stopped. The light began to fade, and I could barely make out shadowy figures. Nine of them, to be exact. 

When the light faded completely, we could see two of the figures lying on the ground. One of them, a female, looked to be alive. The other... was clearly not. He had a hole right through his chest. Was it even a he? The ... thing ... didn't look like any man I had seen before. More like a god, if I still believed in gods anyway. The rest of the figures stared around in shock, as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. 

I moved to approach them, curious about their sudden appearance in the castle, when Dorian yanked me back. I snarled at him, angry about him questioning my judgement, but he didn't release me. "We don't know who they are, Celeana. Why would they suddenly appear in the castle if they didn't mean us harm?" he said.

But for once, I was intrigued. I threw his arm off of me, and strode forwards, my hand on a hidden knife just in case. One of the males stood tall, trying to intimidate me. It didn't work. The best assassin in Adarlan won't be intimidated by any man, no matter how badass their tattoos were.

I opened my mouth, intent on asking them who the hell they were, and why the hell they were in the castle, but the strongest looking girl, barely beating the still standing blonde one, opened her mouth before me. "Who are you? Where are we?" She looked down at the girl on the ground. "And what the hell did you do to my sister?"

So they were sisters. That explained the worry on her face. "I am Celea-, ummmmmm, I mean Lillian. And this is Prince Dorian. You're in the Adarlan Castle. And your sister was like that when you appeared." Oops. I had almost given away my true identity. I didn't know who these people were, or if they would know who I was, but better safe than sorry. 

"Who are you? If you are here to hurt us, I can promise you that you will not be able to. I don't know where you come from, but I can and will destroy you if you threaten either me or Dorian." A little dose of fear always worked if you wanted people to be honest, I thought with a smirk. The only problem was, they didn't seem scared. Except for the small girl, who looked similar to the girl who had spoken and the girl on the ground. She had looked terrified even before I had spoken. The rest of the group just looked suspicious. 

Three strong males, one with shadows creeping around him. And were those wings?! All the males had wings! And right before my eyes, the girl who had spoken manifested wings! The blonde girl was the only one standing who didn't have wings. I turned to Dorian, and he looked just as shocked as I, his brows drawn up in confusion. Anyway, moving past the wings. The three males showed the general stances and expressions of aggression, as did the female who didn't look like she was about to run. And I actually began to doubt my earlier words of intimidation. These people looked to be accomplished fighters, with incredibly defined muscles, and long knives attached to their belts. Even if I wasn't certain I could threaten them, or win in a fair fight, didn't mean I was scared of them. Adarlan's assassin was scared of no one and nothing.

"We will not hurt you. Not if you don't hurt us first. I am Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court. This is Feyre, my High Lady," said the male with the most tattoos, and batlike wings, as he gestured at the brave female. His voice reminded me of black silk. Wait, hold on! What the hell is the Night Court? Not giving me a chance to ask my question, Rhysand continued on. He gestured at the shadowy man, "This is Azriel, my spymaster." Then he motioned at the man with long hair. "This is Cassian, my commander of armies." Both of those men looked dangerous. Cassian and Azriel. Huh. Those weren't names I'd heard before. 

Feyre stepped forwards, and pointed at the girl on the ground. "This is my sister, Nesta. And this is my other sister, Elain," she said, pointing at the scared girl. "And I would be introducing Carver, but he's gone now. Good thing, I suppose. He would have destroyed this world and everyone in it, in that state he was in."

The beautiful blonde girl cleared her throat, and introduced herself. "I'm Morrigan, but you can call me Mor. I'm the third in command in the Night Court, but that doesn't really matter. I have a slight feeling we're going to be friends, once we get this misunderstanding out of the way." Mor turned to the last person to be introduced, the short female with equally short hair. "I'll let you introduce yourself. You'd probably bite off my head if I did it for you!" She cackled, looking uncaring that she was snarled viciously at.

"You are quite right about that, Mor," she stated with a vicious smile. Then, she turned to me, her silver eyes seeming to swirl. "I'm Amren, second in command. Don't get in my way, and I won't get in yours. But don't continue with silly illusions, such as being more powerful than me. Nothing is. I can guarantee that." I take it back, Feyre wasn't the strongest. Amren was. Without a doubt. Now that I really looked at her, I could see the power barely restrained in her small form, and the chaos behind her eyes. 

But there was something I was missing. Something important. Wait. Oh no, that's not good. I realized with a shock that those wings must be magic, at the very least, Amren was filled with it. And magic was banned. We had to hide them. "Dorian, we have to get them out of here. If they mean us no harm, we have to help them. Your father will execute them, and if he can't, he'll start a war," I whispered frantically. 

He nodded, and responded, "You're right, Celeana. I think I know a place. We have to leave now, though. Most everybody will have heard the rumblings by now. If we get them out, they might assume it was just an earth tremor."

I turned to address the group. "Okay. So maybe, we don't trust each other yet. And Dorian and I have an awful lot of questions about your origin. And those wings. But just trust me on this one thing. If we don't get you out of here, and hide you right now, you'll have to go to war with all of Adarlan."

Feyre and Rhysand looked at each other, and seemed to have some sort of mental conversation. Rhysand looked at us, and nodded.

"Then let's leave right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling really lazy, so I only wrote one POV... :( Next chapter, expect some Feyre and Rhysand POV!!


	3. We're Far From Home AKA Where. The. Hell. Are. We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my dudes! What's up with y'all? Anyway, I'm going to write this from mainly the perspective of the ACOTAR characters, so yeahhhhh...! This is me writing in a caffeine induced haze at 2:00 am, so if this chapter's bad, just stick with me!! :D
> 
> PSSSSS::: In the beginning, it's just recapping everything that happened when they first came to the world from Feyre's POV, but without dialogue, because I didn't want to make y'all read that again!! This is mainly just to show you what Feyre and Rhys think of Celeana and Dorian, and how they react to being in a new world~!
> 
> Love you <33333

Feyre's POV:::::

As soon as we came through, what I assumed was a portal gone wrong, we were in an unfamiliar place. The Carver was dead, which, as I thought a little more about it, was a good thing. If the Carver had come through the portal with his heightened emotions, he may very well have destroyed this place, and everyone in it. Another good point made by me, myself, and I was that if the Carver had not been dead when going through that portal, his brother would have chased him to this place, no matter what it took. If the Carver's brother was strong enough to break the enchantment binding him to that lake, I assumed he would be able to travel here somehow. 

The people who greeted us were peculiar. They weren't like any humans I had ever seen. Instead of cowering in the presence of the fey and magic, they stood tall. The girl even threatened us. I doubted she could harm us, though. But as I observed her, I noticed something. She appeared to be human, but something was off. Her long limbs and face that, almost seemed to be carved out of granite, spoke of the fae. The way she stood was too graceful to be a mere human. And I could see the feralness behind her eyes. Maybe she was a new kind of fae.

They introduced themselves to us. Lillian and Dorian. I knew that "Lillian" was not the girl's true name. Her tongue tripped on it, unused to the unfamiliar sound. And he was a prince? Didn't look like any prince I had heard of. I could sense magic on him as well. Raw, and untamed. Perhaps it was unknown to him?

Rhys stepped forwards and introduced himself, Azriel, Cassian, and I. Hearing him call me his High Lady still made me flush with pride. Lillian and Dorian's faces twitched, as if they were unfamiliar with the terms. But I supposed in human lands, they thought of the fey as wild beasts with no ruling class. I introduced my sisters, as Elain seemed too scared to do so, and Nesta was incapacitated. She would be fine. She probably just got hit with a blast of raw magic from the cauldron.

Before I could introduce Mor however, she did it for me. Saying she would be friends with these strangers. How presumptuous! Amren informed "Lillian" and Dorian that she was far more powerful. I could almost see their perceptions of her change.

Almost immediately after their regard for Amren increased, the two whispered to each other. Luckily, with my increased hearing, I could understand what they were saying, and so could everyone else. "Dorian, we have to get them out of here. If they mean us no harm, we have to help them. Your father will execute them, and if he can't, he'll start a war," whispered "Lillian." Yeah, right. As if humans would be able to win a war against us. The highest members of the most powerful court! I snorted at that. 

//Don't make assumptions, Feyre darling.// Rhys talked through our mating bond.

//Perhaps there are some powerful beings in this world, but could they stand against you and I together? And what about Amren? She could rip this world apart.//

He went silent.

The others bristled too, angry at the idea that we would be thought so lowly of.

Dorian responded, still whispering, "You're right, Celeana. I think I know a place. We have to leave now, though. Most everybody will have heard the rumblings by now. If we get them out, they might assume it was just an earth tremor." Celeana? That must be her name. But something was still off. She seemed more comfortable with it than Lillian, but flinched almost imperceptibly. It rolled off Dorian's tongue though. He must think it was her true name.

The pair turned to us again. Celeana spoke, "Okay. So maybe, we don't trust each other yet. And Dorian and I have an awful lot of questions about your origin. And those wings. But just trust me on this one thing. If we don't get you out of here, and hide you right now, you'll have to go to war with all of Adarlan." Had they never heard of Illyrians before? And our origin? We were obviously fae, and so they should know where we came from. But then it hit me. We were in a different world! They must not have fae here. That explains why they were confused at 'High Lord' and 'High Lady.' 

//What do you think, Rhys? Should we trust them? They've obviously never heard of the fae.//

//I don't know. We should go with them. I know that the powers in this world most likely can't harm us, but it would be wise to avoid conflict.//

I opened my mouth to let them know we would comply, and to let the others know. 

"Then let's leave right now."

Rhysand's POV::::

After agreeing to follow Celeana and Dorian to somewhere less open, they led us on a journey through the biggest castle I had ever seen. None of the High Lord's residences held a castle to this monstrosity. 

We twisted and turned, finally ending up at a stone wall. Dorian pushed a button disguised as a rock, and the wall swung open. Mor, Feyre, and Amren strode inside, confident, while Cassian and Azriel stayed back, each carrying Nesta and Elain respectively. Nesta had still not woken, and the stress had gotten to Elain. The Carver's body was slung over my shoulder, as his unnatural appearance would attract attention. In death, he took the form of a handsome young man, with unnatural beauty. Feyre had told me he looked the same to her, so I could assume his form was stuck.

Cassian, Azriel, and I stepped inside, Celeana following us. Dorian closed the door with a lever, and stepped in as well. 

The room was small, about 4 meters wide and long. Maybe less. I'm not good with distances.

Celeana started off the conversation. "So, where have you appeared from? Neither of us have ever heard of High Lords and Ladies, nor seen wings on a human before."

Mor snarled, offended at being called human. 

"We're not human. We're fae." 

Dorian gasped, his face turning pale. Celeana blanched as well, and spoke harshly, "Then what are you doing here? You're not allowed! If the king catches you, a war will start between the fae and Adarlan! You need to go back to Wendlyn, NOW." 

That cemented the fact that they were not in their world any longer. Wendlyn was a place that they had never heard of. Same as Adarlan. 

"In case you didn't realize, we didn't have a choice in coming here," I informed them. Dorian opened his mouth, but he was cut off by the grinding noise of the door opening. 

He whispered under his breath, "Shit." 

I took control. It was clear that fae weren't supposed to be here, and I didn't want to start a war between two lands that we had nothing to do with. Darkness swirled around me and Feyre as we combined our powers. I was thankful for the bond between us, because she was able to read my intentions. Together, we covered a corner in darkness, and I motioned everyone in. 

The door fully opened, and the person stepped inside. I heard Dorian and Celeana draw in sharp breaths. And then I heard a thought in my head, broadcasted so loud I couldn't help but hear it. It came from Dorian.

//Father?//


End file.
